rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Farmers Market
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Extended Map - Farmers Market --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Revised Level Maps : (Click To Enlarge) --- --- --- --- --- --- Map's Compass Orientation based on Arcadia airlock connection (Safety Airlock) -- level 2 links to floor 2 there. There is Omission of the level immediately below 0 (for Worley's Winery). It would have the usual generic basement passages and deeper structural pilings/piers for the other basement levels (anchoring the buildings into the seabed rock). Fixes : The game has the usual inattention to consistency between interior spaces and outdoor views. Like where the entryway to Farmers Market shows nice open water to either side, and then the view from Viaduct just the other side of the door inconsistently shows the previous spot to be inside a building (one of the caricature building facades). Various views of adjacent buildings which we go into have windows that don't reflect the contents of those building (there is no corresponding windows facing out inside those building floors). One location (near the connecting airlock from Arcadia) has been adjusted to represent a large utility attachment between buildings (to the Apiary and Winery), to contain the required mass of pipes/cable/vents and a maintenance accessway. That mass of structure still wouldn't have the (seen) generic windows so many of these false fronts have. Another inconsistency is the view thru the large curved window on the Western edge (past the entryway) which you see some TALL building facades, when they should be more distant and embedded in a hillside (part of Arcadia). Arcadia's buildings are squat and wide (ceiling windows indicate this). For the MMORPG you would correctly look at the actual buildings. No biggee in BS1, as it might as well have been looking at pirate ship wrecks and mermaids as far as it mattered to your in-game actions. Worley's Winery (and Distillery) as seen from the Viaduct has a large tall building front (with lots of facing windows not evident from the interior layout). This doesn't match the main (uppermost) entry floor level's slanted windows that look upwards (they would be looking thru the interior of the a supposedly tall Worley building . A false front to make the building look more impressive might be likely, but they need not waste having false windows - (image)google "Art Deco Miami" to see what it probably should have looked like). - The Apiary has a similar false-front facade, but no upward-looking windows to be in conflict. There also is no visible access to the indicated higher floors. Best if those floors are related to the Apiary. I myself wouldn't want the possibility of a horde of bees escaping to invade my business. That Apiary business building is probably more related to the sale of Honey rather than 'bees' Beekeepers don't usually have "Brick and Mortar" establishments, and their 'bees' are usually spread out amongst the agricultural areas which they serve. The downstairs section probably was the honey processing operation, where honey from the distributed hives was brought for purification and packaging. Bees Wax would be a secondary product with various uses. - I'm still not sure why some of the large windows were built looking directly at the side of another building. Maybe just too many windows looked at the same plain duplicated cityscape Skybox scenes (though other level maps have the adjacent building facades at a reasonable distance (they are just dummy caricature fronts/blocks placed out there anyway). --- The Farmers Market seen is a pretty small one for a whole city of 20000. But then there are convenient grocery/supermarket stores, and people go to the Fish Market at Neptunes Bounty and probably other places (like a main bakery complex with outlets all around the city). The Multi-Player Farmers Market map has been appended to enlarge the 'Old' Farmers Market (quite a bit actually). Different names should be used to rename the various shops in this 'New Market' section. Added restrooms for customers on the original map and additional set in the MP section in the Trolley Station. Added Maintenance Airlock for the necessary access to building exteriors. Added Security Office for this building cluster - funny with the smuggling tunnel thingee hidden directly below it ... Security Flybot substations would be disbursed (they were added later when Fontaine started instigating trouble). Added the Farmers Market offices above the Security Office in the New Market building. Added a Pump Station (always good to have one more to be redundant with adjacent buildings...). Handles both Heat from Hephaestus and drainage sump pumps for buildings. Added bulkhead doors for the Trolley tunnels (double doors with emergency repair airlock space) which will contain any pressure failure along the length of track. Worley Winery door in the larger MP section has a Tasting Room immediately behind the door, and links into the main Winery building using a viaduct. How does the 'wine' get to the winery ? Yes, the level designer can't include all the details of such an operation, but adding a blocked doorway and a sign saying "To Grape Pressing" or "To The Vineyard" is so simple to do. SO I've added on level 0 an airlock/viaduct heading off to were all the raw materials come from. Additional storage (in more modern vats) are off somewhere else as are those processing and growing areas (The "Vineyards" take up many times more space than this building and are probably mostly employ the 'tunnel' farm system). Added extension of the Smuggler Tram from Arcadia map (nearby transport hub is convenient for the nefarious activities). Near the end of Fontaine's Smuggling Tram (Level 0), the adjacent basement/foundation area has a number of spaces hollowed out of the concrete-filler to make space for Contraband deliveries being held for customer pickup. Added a large Cold Storage area in level 0 (MP New Market area), with freight elevator to the main level. Various shops have their own lockups in the refrigerated facility. - Added a major Trolley Station for Arcadia/Farmers Market on the lower level. It is a "T" junction of an Eastbound route with a North-South route. There are 3 separate Trolley platforms to handle the diverging double track routes with traffic in each direction (you don't want passengers crossing busy tracks). Added a Metro Trolley Freight Station with a siding and with elevator access to main level for freight handling of produce/goods. The Tram's Express Office handles goods too large to send thru the Pneumo. Added a small footprint one-holer Bathysphere Station off the MP New Market Metro entrance. The usual watershaft lift mechanism comes up from the Airlock and Cableway system existing below level 0. Affluent customers usually do not buy their own produce, so the traffic did not warrant a larger Bathysphere station such as Arcadia has. This secondary station transfers into the multiple route hub at Arcadia (connected by Rapture pressure water tunnels). - Added a Jet Postal Station with PO Boxes (and an Auto sort system). Numerous Pneumo Kiosks would be located throughout Farmers Market for the Direct-Mail business made possible by the Jet Postal delivery System. Some entrepreneurs hand-picked produce for customer household's cooks special orders. The Pneumo could delivered fresh items within minutes. Similar operations ran in Neptunes Bounty and other food source locations. Added a Health Inspector Office and Weights and Measures Office to the upper floor of the New Market. There would be Officials (government) that Ryan likely would not have too much problem with for enforcement of common standards. A closed/blocked off Shop we saw in the Apiary and Flower MP section of the New Market has been expanded and now employs 3 floor levels (continuing my having building interiors fill out logically to match the volume of the monolithic External Structure -- there would be alot of space we never saw in the game). More than a few interior spaces have been marked 'utilities'. Many people don't realize how much equipment/infrastructure is needed to maintain a livable environment and to supply heat/power/water/air/drainage for a closed-in building. Networks of pipes, pumps, vents, cables and conduits run up and down inside the walls largely invisible. In areas which customers don't view, they might be more exposed. Additional space is needed to be able to access these 'utilities' to keep them in repair and operational. --- We see more Trees in glass tubes outside in the Ocean (near the airlock entrance to Farmers Market). It has elsewhere been explained that this is NOT how most trees are grown in Rapture. Instead those 'tubes' are advertisements for the tree/forestry products developed by Langford Labs. These fancy business signs would probably be put in various places all over Rapture (like those multiple Fleet Hall signs we see all over Rapture). A few are not even placed correctly ontop of the rocks which are supposed to be supporting them. Trees are an important renewable resource and provide Oxygen (and remove Carbon Dioxide), structural wood, fibers for paper products, food(fruit/nuts), etc... There would be many thousands of trees in Rapture utilizing the inexpensive/abundant heat and power to make them grow. There also would be many decorative trees throughout the City. --- There is some kind of Tower you can see out the right-side windows in Worley Winery. There is no large lighted sign for Worley or even Farmers Market or any other obvious reason for this tower (that can be fixed). So that would be added. Trellises in the Winery's central stairwell (and elsewhere) could use some lights for those vines. The dim illumination from the cityscape thru the roof windows are not enough for them to grow. The place should have some simulated warm Mediterranean sunshine to go with the grapeviney theme. The real Vineyards are elsewhere of course. The rock tunnel farms made the area East of Arcadia quite a rabbit warren of tunnels - miles and miles of them. With their artificial light and heat, they could grow plants year round and with hydroponic methods have many times the yield of equivalent surface land (which IS needed after all to feed 20-40 thousand people in Rapture. And sorry NO, tiny Arcadia is not the source of the City's Oxygen supply, so killing the trees there was not going to suffocate the City. - Added a (out in) water statue of Bacchus (God of Wine) out Worley's Winery window (on roof), with some roman columns/etc...included for the ensemble) Probably ordered from Sinclair Statuary - "The Finest Concrete Statues Money can Buy" (truthful, because its probably the only company making such in Rapture). --- --- Oddities Whole bunch of nice big Salamis (which would keep alot better than many things we pick up and ingest) but we can't eat them. Too bad. Same would go for the big Cheese Wheels and even the Honey pots (or the wine casks). Might've been interesting to have a level with lotsa food to use in place of First Aid Kits (But you throw up if you eat too much...). All the strange ins-and-outs of the lower level of Worleys Winery, done to be 'themey', but making little sense for the shape of a real building (and as something rarely seen by customers anyway). Atlas : "Will you get that thing crafted. Air only getting thinner down here..." - Yes but where were you while Jack was slogging thru things getting the fixin's ? Atlas lied just about every word he said. Ryan no doubt heard every word he said also, and was figuring out what Atlas was upto, and how he could be trapped. ( See The Bigger Twist ). --- --- Observations : How does all the Wine get down to the basement to get into those big wood casks? It doesn't look like the grapes (from somewhere) are processed locally (cleaning/pressing/filtering machinery and pumps/pipes/etc..). Rows of many Smaller Barrels (and the racks they are put in) would have been the real solution. Consider that even with local production of businesses like Worley's Winery IN Rapture, that Wine was still a significant portion of the Smugglers Contraband. That probably implied the mediocre/mundane quality which was achieved. The Flagstone ceilings were a bit weird (seen in some of the utility areas of the Old Farmers Market). Structurally that doesn't work, even as mere decoration. Amongst the more permanent shops in the Farmers Market there also would have been many additional kiosks and carts for smaller sellers. Competition is fundamental in Ryan's Rapture, and space is not to be wasted. (For BS1 they could be trashed in the mayhem and thus aren't at this time visible). Apiary Bees - bees generally need to be close to the agricultural areas that they serve. So THIS Apiary in the Farmers Market is basically for show, with the actual numerous bee colonies being spread out in Raptures extensive agricultural complexes. "Fruits" - probably miniature trees grown using largely hydroponic methods (in more tunnel farms) to produce the quantities a modern town's population would consume (and we certainly see advertised). They shoulda had some barrels (marked with XXX) full of Brandy (thats what you would distill from wine - Worley Brandy, VSOP or otherwise) which coulda been some additional Explodies for this level (same Assets with just a minor texture change). Might've been better than the unexplained large number of gas cylinders. (The MMORPG would have no problem with multitudes more types of props). What might not be obvious from these map diagrams is how thick the floors/roof ceilings/etc... are. They match the structural strength of those thick structural walls you see. Between floors the structure likewise is substantial, as it is the primary method of distributing the forces pushing in on the external walls (compression plates). As mentioned elsewhere this all is mostly reinforced concrete - far cheaper than (wastefully) making the whole place out of metal. Various Contraband is seen in places in this level, which makes sense as Farmers Market/Arcadia was a primary transfer location for Fontaine's smuggled goods. Being a Customer accessed commercial/business area, the fake stone walls and fake wood supports are logical to serve the oldtimey theme/ambiance. Behind them will still be the reinforced concrete which most of Rapture is built of. A number of wooden board ceilings are seen, yet they are left unsupported (indicating they are mere veneer over bare reinforced concrete). Interior load bearing pillars of concrete can be seen in various places to support the levels above (and extend to levels below). Those serve to reinforce the fabric of the building's resistance to the great water pressure outside. Some walls in places look like they are plastered, to make them different from the prevalent cut stone (often seen underneath -- actually it is ALL concrete underneath for the building's primary structure). - The New Market (using the Multi-Player map) was probably a later expansion which happened around 1952 when the Trolley system was consolidated (and the Atlantic Express lost most of its Passenger business). The transportation facilities required there would have been much more difficult (as in EXPENSIVE) to retrofit to any buildings that had already been there. It is also likely the Old Market had proved insufficiently sized for the amount of product selling after the full establishment of Rapture's agriculture (and pulling back from 'instant' foods that may have been trendy earlier). Those pools you see on the lower floor in Worley's Winery - they would be drained out by the Sumps in the basement level below (you see those gratings with water under them also). All the buildings of Rapture were built to drain condensation and minor leaks and seepings from the external walls (false walls fronted most of the living spaces to keep the occupants dry). Public Announcement about Football game being scheduled, which implies that other parts of Rapture are more stable than these areas you travel through (also the more 'normal' people may just be avoiding Jack (YOU, the Outsider) because of your tendency to slaughter everything in your vicinity). As usual the extraneous/unneeded stair steps to make offsets to the floor levels (often in illogical places that would impede normal activities at their location). They often seem placed just to facilitate/contain a water leak pool in some spot (The Level Developer 'spicing' up a plain area). Those ones in Worley Winery .. why have them ?? Take a look at any post-Prohibition built winery/distillery to see how absurd this detail is. And NO, the 'looks' do not trump operational efficiency in a business in Rapture (or merely a game justification for employing ElectroBolt more). - Audio Diary : Desperate Times : Suchong apparently proposes this Pheromone Control solution to Ryan when the "Civil War" (the Rapture Law Enforcement Action against the Terrorists led by a man named Atlas) was already on, and not going particularly well. But how long did this 'solution' take to develop, and how effective did it ever turn out to be ?? Ryan seems to control alot of Splicers in BS1, but how much of that can be attributed to and Pheromone Control is only vague. - Apparently in BaS (public announcements) they talk of a "farmers market in Dionysus Park" which sells bio-engineered produce/fruit. Rapture is big and would have numerous grocery stores and possibly even a 'super market', so having another site selling such things isn't weird. Perhaps that one was a business expansion area (after 'Lamb' went to the pokey -- though wouldn't that conflict with Poole's drowning the place, and it remaining flooded until Delta shows up ???) --- The "Angels Share" (lost alcohol from barrel stored booze) in Worley's Winery - where the distillation equipment looks to be producing Brandy. The alcohol fumes have to go somewhere. So having YOU as the Player be drunk on them in that place might be an interesting variation of playing. ---